


The Worse Side Of Bad

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [76]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid! Dark, M/M, Multi, Pain, Period talk, internalised sexism, mensturation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “So I’m in fucking agony right now (thankfully it’s not causing dysphoria which is a rare treat) and it’s making me think, does Dark have to go through the Horror™ that is cramps and other unpleasantries when in her more femme form?”- Anonymous





	The Worse Side Of Bad

Dark had woken up on the wrongest side of the bed ever.

In the morning, Wilford woke up to Dark pulling his arm over her waist, holding Wilford in place. She cuddled up to him, being the little spoon as she often was in her more femme form, and Wilford nuzzled into her neck. It was a picture perfect cuddle for all of five minutes though, when she groaned, loud and two-toned, shoved his arm off of her and rolled over, putting an unusual amount of space between them.

Wilford tried not to think too much of it the first time. But the same cycle repeated itself three times before Wilford needed to get up to use the bathroom, and Dark made a noise of objection.

“Darkling, unless you want me to leak in the bed, I suggest you let me go.”

Anti groaned from the other side of the bed, though his was more of a typical ‘morning antics are happening and I am not a morning being’ sort of noise.

“Just let ‘im piss, Dark. I’ll cuddle ye instead.”

But that wasn’t what Dark needed right now. Anti wasn’t warm, Anti buzzed, and right now Dark needed warm. She didn’t know why, it was... this sort of uncomfortable feeling, like having overworked oneself. She felt like she needed a spa.

After a few moments, she finally let go of Wilford, and he fell out of the bed with a solid thud, before scrambling off to the ensuite.

Anti followed up words with actions and rolled over, immediately wrapping himself around Dark, but her aura shifted in some horrible way, and Anti flinched back.

Her echoed voice pierced the room.

“Don’t touch me.”

Anti furrowed his eyebrows, and rolled back over again.

“Okay. Fine.”

He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice - Dark never rejected him like that and it stung, probably more because of how unusual it was, and he had no real explanation for it.

A few moments later, Dark seemed to realise her mistake, and she put her hand on Antis shoulder.

“I’m sorry. That was a horrible thing to say. I don’t know why I said it. I’m feeling... strange today. Rather off.”

At first, Anti didn’t want to reply. He was the kind of being to get very bitter, very fast. But Dark did seem to be genuinely displeased at her own actions, so Anti decided to give it a shot.

“Alright. Wanna talk about it instead of bein’ cunty? I mean, ye’re allowed to not be touchy feely but if ye could maybe reel in yer powers so I don’t get knocked outta bed, that’d be nice.”

Dark looked down at herself in bed. Naked, and not as toned as usual in her stomach. She felt like she’d eaten too much, even though she hadn’t eaten for at least a day. And there was pain, stabbing pain, just below her stomach too. Her back was aching in a way it usually wasn’t, since she was used to the broken body thing. This seemed deeper somehow. What could be deeper than old broken bones though?

Wilford had finished in the bathroom by the time Dark sat up in bed, holding her stomach and looking down at it like it was personally betraying her. Anti was looking annoyed and confused, sitting up as well with his arms crossed.

“Something the matter, dear?”

Dark took a moment to respond, contemplating on whether or not it was something she could just brush off like all the other pains she got.

“I’m... not sure. I think I might be ill. I - ah!”

Suddenly, she was holding her lower stomach tighter, leaning forward, face scrunched up in pain. Wilford rushed over, but Anti looked absolutely perplexed. He didn’t want to touch her, just in case she got mad about it again.

“Dude, what’s goin’ on?! Why are ye hurtin, what did ye eat?”

Wilford immediately propped up a few pillows for Dark to lie back on, and he had to almost force her to lay back down. Once she was flat though, he put his hands on her stomach as if to feel for where the pain was, and Dark let out a sigh.

“Oh, warm... nice...”

It seemed Dark was slightly less articulate when like this, and Wilford cocked an eyebrow.

“Dark... do you know what this is?”

“I haven’t... the faintest idea. Though I’m sure I’ve felt it before, I just don’t know...”

Familiar, huh? Wilford decided to take a wild stab in the dark.

“It’s in your lower stomach?”

“Yes.”

“What about your back? That aching too?”

“When isn’t it?”

“You know what I mean. And my hands are warm, that’s good? It helps the pain?”

“Yes, Wilford, goodness me. I know you used to be a doctor but I wish you’d tell me about your potential diagnosis beforehand. I just want to know how to get rid of it.”

Wilford paused. Darks femme form was built very differently from most other femme forms. Probably because it was dead like Darks regular form, but he had to ask anyway. It was too similar.

“Dark, do you... I don’t know if this is insulting to ask, but do you menstruate in this form?”

Dark tsked.

“Please, Wilford, don’t be ridiculous. This form is over a hundred years old, and that kind of thing is below me -“

Wilford stepped in rather quickly.

“Dark. Shut up. It is not beneath you, it’s not beneath anyone. I swear sometimes you still live in the 30s. This form or ANY other form is capable of doing more than you know, you’ve proven it plenty of times. Now think about it. This pain seems familiar to you, but you don’t remember why. You know who WOULD remember why?”

Anti almost facepalmed. He wasn’t exactly used to this kind of talk, and he knew where Wilford was going with this.

“Oh my god, he’s gonna say Ce -“

“Celine!”

Wilford exclaimed like it was a big reveal to everyone in the room.

“Wil, I appreciate your concern, but this form is so completely dormant, I mean - it’s a breeding mechanism, that sort of thing would have expired so long ago - it’s unnatural and unheard of!”

Wilford crossed his arms, taking the warmth with him and Dark groaned, rolling her eyes.

“We all know this form doesn’t play by the rules. And Celines pains were on the worse side of bad. She also wasn’t regular.”

Anti piped up.

“Regular? What do ye mean by that?!”

“Her periods were at irregular times because of the stress she was under constantly. Emotional turmoil can cause a disruption in those sorts of things.”

“And why the hell did ye know all about her business? Isn’t that.. I mean...”

“Because I’m not a squeamish baby. Because I cared about her health and well-being and wanted her to be comfortable in her natural times of need.”

Dark chimed in, voice strained.

“Or you just wanted to know when you could sleep with her.”

Wilford shook his head in annoyance and poked Darks stomach just to make her twitch.

“Is that a sassy Damien I hear in there? Hmm? Or is someone coming to the party that their body is finally catching up with them? For someone who’s supposed to be dead, you’ve had quite a good run Darkling. I’m sorry to say, I’m getting you a hot pack and some soup. Anti, lie her down and buzz her lower back. Trust me.”

“Wil, I really don’t appreciate being ordered around here - oh, ahh...!”

Dark wasn’t exactly in a position to argue very much with a new shot of pain rippling through them, and Anti shrugged and shifted Dark onto her stomach so he could do Wilfords bidding. Honestly, he was glad the conversation was over and he could still be helpful.

Wilford came back in about 20 minutes later with soup, chocolate, a hot water bottle and some codeine he’d taken from Dr Iplier, to find Dark passed out on her stomach, Antis hands still pressed firmly against her lower back, making circular patterns.

“She, uh... liked it. I guess. Kinda just went silent for a bit. Never seen her cry in this form before.”

Wilford stepped forward, placing everything on the desk before kneeling down to wipe her hair out of her face as she slept.

“She was crying?”

“Yeah. She said she didn’t like feeling broken again. Guess it must’a hurt a lot more than she was lettin’ on, huh?”

Wilford nodded solemnly.

“Celine used to do that an awful lot too. She’d wanted surgery to get certain parts removed so she wouldn’t be in pain anymore, but the bastard wanted children once his career was finished up, so...”

He trailed off, clearly unhappy with the thoughts. Anti raised a hand to cup Wilfords cheek. It buzzed in a comforting manner.

“Hey. This time you can help a whole lot more, yeah?”

Wilford sighed.

“I can only try. I just hope I can make her realise she was never broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
